Not Your Average Case
by woolhatchick393
Summary: Sherlock, Mel, Rory, and Amy all know each other as kids, and they grow up together until Sherlock moves away to London. With moving there they lose all contact with Sherlock. One day Lestrade gives Sherlock a case that takes him back to Leadworth in search of answers.
1. Prologue

"Mel, you get into more trouble than Sherlock!" Amy exclaimed.

"I haven't gotten into _that_ much trouble have I?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't think anybody has" Rory answered.

"It's just because I'm cooler than all of you" Mel said.

"Somebody's full of theirself" Sherlock replied.

"Shut it weirdo" Mel shot back.

"Mel!" Amy yelled at her, giving her a 'be nice, or else' motherly look.

"He started it!" Mel said, pointing at Rory.

Everyone started laughing at this, and Sherlock took it as Mel's little 'apology'. They walked out of the school building and headed down the usual path to Amy's house. Amy had told them that she had a surprise for them. She led them to the little garden where a small shed used to be.

"Why is the shed all... broken up and burnt a bit?" Sherlock asked, examining it.

"You're never going to believe what happened last night! A an came, in a blue police box that was his space ship. He was different and I tried to give him food but he eneded up eating fish fingers and custard. He examined the crack in my wall and said it was a crack in time! He said we is a timetraveler and he told me he would come back and take me on adventures!" Amy exclaimed, "This is where he crashed"

They all starred at her for a bit then Mel broke the silence.

"That must've been soooo cool!" She exclaimed.

"I wonder why he hasn't come back yet" Rory said.

"Well it's only been a day, he'll probably come tonight or something" Amy replied.

"When and if he comes back I think he should fix your shed for you" Sherlock said.

"Yeah" Amy laughed, "Wait... what do you mean 'if'?"

"Well, uh, if he's a timetraveler shouldn't he have already come back for you?" Sherlock asked, "Wait no, I didn't think. His time machine might be having malfunctions, forget I said 'if' at all"

"The logical Spock believes!" Mel exclaimed.

"With your evidence it's very convincing-" Sherlock started.

"Oh, don't deny it! I can tell you believe" Mel replied.

"Okay, okay, you got me! I do believe he could be out there" Sherlock admitted.

"Oh, I forgot! He said that his name is The Doctor" Amy said.

"The Doctor? What kind of name is that?" Rory asked.

"He's an alien remember? He couldv'e had a weirder name than that" Mel answered.

"I drew a picture of him in class today" Amy said and held up the picture.

It was of a man with brown hair and brown eyes, his clothes were scruffy and a bit ripped. She had drawn him beside his blue police box.

"So that's this mysterious Doctor?" Rory asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes, and that's his space ship. It's not the kind of space ship like you see in movies though"

"Hey! Maybe he'll come to get you tonight!" Mel thought aloud.

"And we can all stay awake and see if he does then we can go with you!" Rory added.

"That's a great idea Rory! You think you can all stay?" Amy asked.

"My mother definitely won't mind" Mel answered.

"I'll have to ask mine" Rory answered.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't care if I came home the next day" Sherlock answered.

"Okay great, Rory you go and ask your mother and come back if she says yes" Amy told him and he ran to his house.

"Let's go in and make a blanket fort to wait in" Mel suggested.

"Yeah! Come on Sherly!" Amy exclaimed and dragged him into the house.

"Sherly?" Sherlock asked when they got in the house.

"Yep, it's a nickname. Me and Mel had nicknames so I thought you should have one too. Rory doesn't have one because his name is short" Amy answered.

"Are you guys going to help me or what!?" Mel yelled from the bedroom.

"Coming!" Amy yelled back and her and Sherlock ran upstairs.

A little later, Rory had come back with a bag of stuff. He went to find them in Amy's bedroom under a blanket they had over them like a roof held down on her desk and bed by books.

"Guys, I'm back" Rory announced and climbed under the blanket fort with his bag.

"Did your mother make you bring pajamas?" Amy asked.

"Yea, she thought I might want them" Rory answered.

"You won't be needing them because we're staying up all night!" Amy started, "We're not going to sleep tonight!"

Later that night they were all sound asleep on top of each other. Sherlock was the last one asleep and saw that his guess was right, a couple of young kids would not be able to pull an all-nighter. They woke up and Amy was very disappointed, she knew that if he had come last night he would've woken them up somehow.

"Cheer up Amy, there's always tomorrow" Rory told her.

"You're right, he'll probably still come just not now but someday" Amy replied.


	2. SHORT Prone to Failure

~~Four Years Later~~

"Goodbye Amelia" Sherlock said shaking her hand.

"Goodbye Sherlock, we'll miss you" Amy replied shaking back.

Sherlock walked over to Mel and Rory.

"Goodbye Rory and Melody" He said and stuck out his hand.

"Let's not say goodbye, let's say... see you later" Mel replied and shook his hand.

"Goodbye Sherly, try to stay in contact alright?" Rory asked shaking his hand.

"I'll do my best to and..." Sherlock trailed off and started to whisper in his ear, "I know you like Amy, just go for it okay? I'm sure it'll work out" He back away and looked at him.

"I'll try" Rory replied, a bit embarassed.

Sherlock started to walk away and to the moving van, then turned around to have one last look at his only waved them goodbye one last time before having to turn his back on them for God knows how long. He got into the van and didn't look back as they drove out of Leadworth and to London where his dad would work for now on.


	3. Only Incites me to Motion

~~Many Years Later in London~~

"John!?" Sherlock yelled through the flat.

"What is it Sherlock?" John yelled back.

"Is there a case availible?" Sherlock asked.

"No" John answered.

The yelling ceased for a moment until Sherlock started up again.

"I'm bored!" Sherlock yelled.

"Then play your violin" John replied.

"Boring!" Sherlock responded.

"Read the newspaper or something" John suggested.

"I'm going to call Lestrade and see if he has a case" Sherlock told him and started dialing Lestrade.

"Whatever makes you stop yelling" John mumbled.

The phone rang for a few seconds, then Lestrade picked up.

"Hello?" Lestrade said.

"Detective Inspector!" Sherlock replied.

"What is it Sherlock?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd give you a call and see what you are working on"

"Hmm, you sound too friendly for my liking"

"Okay then, how about this, I want a case and obviously you're having trouble with one but you haven't bothered to tell me about it because it seems like such a simple case to solve"

"There's the Sherlock I know"

"Well?"

"What?"

"The case?"

"You are right about the case but it's been a month and people have already given up on it, but I'm determined to solve it. It's a missing persons, the only trace we have is a newspaper on a crop circle. The girl was being chased by the police when she disappeared in that crop circle"

"Interesting... I'll be right over" Sherlock said and hung up the phone, "John, get your coat, we're headed to Lestrade's"

"Oh, he actually had a case?" John asked, getting up.

"And now I'm out to solve it" Sherlock answered.

They walked out the door and hailed a cab, and Sherlock told the driver where to go. As the cabbie drove, Sherlock started to go through all the possibilities of how this person could've gone missing in a crop circle. Definitely not aliens, he was very sure of that. Aliens. That brought back memories of Leadworth. The imaginary Doctor. His police box spaceship. This made him start to think about Amy, Rory, and Mel. He wondered if Rory ever went for it and asked Amy out. He wondered if they even remembered him. He cleared his mind of that, seeing that they had reached their destination.

Sherlock got out of the cab and John payed the cabbie before stepping out. Sherlock walked into Lestrade's office after getting inside the building.

"Hello, so I'm guessing you want all the information" Lestrade said.

"Obviously. Now, who's the missing person?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade opened up a drawer of his desk and pulled out a folder.

"Her name" Lestrade started, handing Sherlock the file, "Is Melody. No last name that we could find, just Melody"

Sherlock opened the folder, to find a familiar face stare at him. It was Mel, he'd recognize that face all the people to go missing, it was his old childhood friend Mel.

"May I see that newspaper you talked about?" Sherlock asked.

"Here" Lestrade said, handing him it.

Sherlock placed the folder on the desk and looked at the crop circle in the picture.

"Doctor... an odd thing to make for a crop circle" Sherlock said, examining it.

"We're trying to see if we can figure out who made the crop circle, so we can ask them some questions. Some of us think it's aliens-" Lestrade started.

"Nonsense, aliens don't exist" Sherlock interupted.

"All of those alien encounters and you don't believe?" Lestrade asked.

"Hallucinations and robots. Now, I know where I can find some witnesses, or at least some friends" Sherlock told him.

"How? You've only just seen this girl's photo!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"Incorrect Detective Inspector, Melody used to be my childhood friend" Sherlock replied, smiling then sprinted out the door on his way to make a trip to Leadworth.


	4. Fairytales

The cab pulled up to a sort of Leadworth welcome center, and Sherlock got out of the cab while John payed the cabbie as he always does.

"Leadworth hasn't changed a bit" Sherlock said, glad to be where he had the best times of his childhood.

"So, who are we here to see anyway?" John asked.

"Amelia Pond" Sherlock answered simply, "And if I remember correctly, her house is this way"

He led the way to a abandoned looking house, and made his way into the yard. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it, causing the door to slowly open showing it was unlocked. This made him concerned and he ran inside the house.

"Amy!" Sherlock shouted, hoping to get an answer.

Sherlock ran upstairs and John just stayed on the first floor.

"Sherlock, maybe she doesn't live here anymore!" John yelled.

"How do you explain this then?" Sherlock asked from her bedroom.

John ran up there to see what Sherlock was talking about. There was a freshly made up bed and the desk across from it had books, drawings of a raggedyman, and some kind of police box made of cardboard on it. The closet Sherlock had opened was full of clothes and other belongings, there was definitely something going on.

"She still lives here, but the door is unlocked and she's missing too... whatever made Mel disappear could be the same thing that has taken Amy too" Sherlock thought aloud.

"Did you have any other friends?" John asked.

"Rory" Sherlock answered and ran out of the house and down the block.

He ran up to a house that was a few houses away from Amy's and knocked on the door. A man answered the door and looked at Sherlock.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, do you know where your son Rory might be?" Sherlock answered.

"Sherlock? Boy have you grown, if he'd be anywhere probably at his new house with his wife" He answered.

"Who's his new wife?" Sherlock asked.

"Amy Pond, they are staying at her house until they can afford a new one" He answered.

"Thank you for the information" Sherlock replied.

"I'm glad I got to see you again" He said and closed the door.

"All three of them are missing, then how am I supposed to figure this out?" Sherlock asked himself.

"Stakeout at Amy's house and see if they come back there?" John suggested.

Sherlock gave him a look and then started down the street again. They went into Amy's house and Sherlock told John he could sleep in Amy's bed if he ever got tired. Sherlock however, was going to stay up all night and hope she'd show up. John did his best to stay up but ended up asleep on the couch in the living room instead.

So he wouldn't wake John, Sherlock headed up to Amy's room. He sat on the bed and looked around. It almost looked exactly the same from when they were kids. He got up and grabbed the blue police box she had made. He looked at it then thought about the Raggedy Doctor of hers. The dream she had to be taken away by him in a police box. He knew know it was a simple childish thought they all had, he knew this Raggedy Doctor wasn't real. As he thought further he brought up the crop circle in his mind. It spelt out Doctor. He started to wonder if Amy made it, if they hadn't given up the dream. Or if Mel made it then disappeared.

His thoughts were interupted by something, almost unbelievable.


End file.
